


30 Day Porn Challenge

by ThePlier_SepticVibe



Category: Mark Fischbach (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier-fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlier_SepticVibe/pseuds/ThePlier_SepticVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X 1.Cuddles (naked)<br/>X 2.Kiss (naked)<br/>X 3.First time<br/>4.Masturbation<br/>5.Blow job<br/>6.Clothed getting off<br/>7.Dressed/naked (half dressed)<br/>8.Skype sex<br/>9.Against the wall<br/>10.Doggy style<br/>11.Dom/sub<br/>12.Fingering<br/>13. Eating out<br/>14. Funny Sex<br/>15.Sweet and passionate<br/>16.In public place<br/>17.On the floor<br/>18.Morning lazy sex<br/>19.Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens<br/>20.Your own kink<br/>21.Shower sex<br/>22.On the desk<br/>23.Trying new position<br/>24.Shy<br/>25.With toys<br/>26.Boring sex<br/>27.Rough, biting, scratch<br/>28.Role playing<br/>29.With food<br/>30.Whatever pleases you</p><p>Taken from here: http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

Once the heavenly feeling subsided you sat up on your knees and slowly pulled away from Mark. Your whole body felt like jello, everything was hot and sweaty and you couldn’t bare to breathe right.

 

Once you laid your head onto your pillow your eyelids slipped shut, you felt sleep pulling you in, and you was about to let it but two big hands tugged at your sides, pulling you to where you belong, right by Mark.

 

You felt the heavy breathes he was taking as he was right beside you, you could tell he didn’t feel as wrecked as you, but you still did _that_ to him, and you were pretty proud. As Mark skimmed his hand across your stomach you decide to use whatever energy you have left to start the "the after first time sex talk."

As you feel his stubbly chin rest by your head you sigh.

 

"I can't feel anything." You whisper, which was the truth, but you knew you was going to feel it even harder tomorrow.

 

"Maybe that's because you decided to do all the work." Mark whispered back, a breathless chuckle coming right after making you shiver. You wish you could roll your eyes, but even that would be to tiring.

 

"Ya know (Y/N) I'm more of a 'top guy', even though you topped and are this tired next time, when I have all the control you might just pass out." You feel Mark's smirk on your hair, the thought of Mark taking control made you horny even now, but you couldn’t even stand let alone have sex.

 

"Wait were doing it again?" You form a weak smirk on your face, knowing Mark's eyes just popped open.

 

"Guess I better shut up then." Mark says, huffing afterwards.

 

You giggle and intertwine your fingers with the hand that rested on your stomach.

 

"You better..."

 

Just like that, you close your eyes and fall asleep to the sound of Mark's now even breathing...


	2. Kiss (naked)

You both fall in the doorway, laughing as you stand up and grab each other as if it was the first time you guys ever did this. Mark grabs under your dress, right below your most sensitive area, he did that everytime you both were impatient, drunk, and needy.

 

"Let's fuck on Wade's couch." Mark suggest.

 

You laugh at the idea of Wade coming home with a hangover and the smell of sex in the air, he probably wouldn’t say anything, so why not?

 

"Mmm fuck me on the couch." You whisper in his ear.

 

He pulls you up by the ass and takes you over to the black worn out couch and slams you down, both of you laughing. You grab Mark's shirt and help him out of it, you could see his scar from his surgery bathe in the moonlight that shined from the window, you remember how nervous he was that you would think it was disgusting, but you found it rather sexy.

 

When he grabs your face softly, and kisses you, you open up for him and let him take over all the control. Whenever you guys kissed it was always like the first, it was as if you guys could never get tired of doing it, it was if you had fallen in love with him all over again.

 

Mark grabs your dress and lifts it half way, you guys were way to drunk to take everything off anyhow. After he lifted it up over your navel he went back to your face and gently kiss your lips, deciding that he could take his time he kissed your cheeks, then your forehead, going lower, he kissed your collarbones and suckling right behind your ear, causing you to moan like you were already orgasming. The alcohol and sleepiness didn't help much as Mark kisses your shoulders, you look to see him jerking himself off with one hand, pre cum already coming out of the head.

 

It seemed like your mind couldn’t catch up with things, Mark was kissing your most sensitive spots, whilst rubbing his cock, it was way to much for you and without a single touch you felt that you actually needed you come with a rough moan.

 

Mark looks at your red face, admiring all his work and comes with a loud grunt. As his seed spills on your cold thigh you plant a soft kiss against his neck, trying to get in a good position to cuddle in, and as for the mess, you wasn’t even thinking about it.

 

Mark laid right on top of you. Head right by your neck, you could hear his heavy breathing coming off of your marked skin. It was blissful just to get off without really having sex, and how unplanned it was made it even more delicious.

 

"I Marked you up good." Mark whispers on your skin, kissing the spot that he laid on.

 

You smile and close your eyes, "I love you."

 

"Hmm I love you too, maybe we can actually have sex next time?" Mark slurs.

 

You hum a yes and drift off, letting sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated <3 I really had fun writing this one! Let me know what you think!


	3. First Time

You were still in high school, you had just turned seventeen and even though sweet sixteen's were awesome you were having the time of your life as your crush, Mark danced with you.

 

It wasn’t a slow song at the moment, and thank god your parents wasn’t there to see or else you might get grounded as you sway your hips, while Mark held your waist and moved to the beat, it was so intense and the connection you had with him could be felt even if you wasn’t inches from him.

 

As you both dance his breath goes from your ear to your neck, making your legs go weak, it's not even an hour in the party but you feel drunk even without a sip of beer. As you keep dancing a gun goes off, and your friend (Y/F) came to you.

 

"My Mom and Dad came back early! I'm so sorry girl! Get out of here before you get in trouble!"

 

"What about you (Y/F)?"

 

"I told you I was going to have you a party, you weren't going to get in trouble I was....Now get the hell outta here!"

 

You hug her quickly, feeling sad for her and for yourself. You was sad your moment ended with Mark, but here he was following you out of the huge-what seemed to be mansion.

 

"Where do you wanna go? My folks aren't expecting me anytime soon." He says, laughing as you and him run off the street.

 

"Actually....I think I need to go home. (Y/F)'s parents will call mine to see if I'm home." You say in a rush, the adrenaline coursing through your body was not like anything you’ve experienced, and having Mark right beside you was making it all worth wild.

 

"Okay." He says as you both stop yourself on the next street, heaving for air that was much needed.

 

"So off to your house?" He asks.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay let's go."

 

"Wait you know where I live?" You ask way to quickly.

 

"Of course, we ride the same bus, and well I'm totally into you. I keep that shit down."

 

You both laugh even though air was still a prior target. Mark grabs your hand and walks you down the few streets you have left, walking in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable in anyway, it made you feel warm inside that he liked you the same way you liked him. As you made your way to your house you were half expecting a kiss, or a date but Mark didn’t offer so you sure as hell wasn’t going to.

 

"See you at school Monday?" He asks.

 

"Ah...Yeah sure." You say, blushing as to what you was thinking just before.

 

"Alright, see ya."

 

He hugged you tightly and gave you a kiss on the cheek, as you made it slowly and quietly to your bedroom the kiss still left a warm spot on your cheek. Maybe Mark would ask you out at school....

 

********

 

When Monday arrives your actually glad to be going to school, these last days were hard to get through, even though half of you said not to expect anything, but when you do arrive to school, putting your endless supply of textbooks away you see Mark walking down the hallway towards you, you look up and smile, a slight blush forming on your cheeks.

 

"Hey, mind talking somewhere private?" He asks.

 

You nod and follow him into the janitor's closet, the horrible smell of the schools bathroom lingered in here.

 

"So I was wondering if you'd ditch school today?" He asks.

 

It was nothing you ever did before or would think to do, but it did make you feel good for Mark asking you, how could you say no to his pleading brown eyes?

 

"Ah, sure. How are we going to pull this off? Might I add there's teachers-"

 

The door opens revealing the janitor, you and Mark stare wide eyed as he looks at you.

 

"Not going to get in it with y'all, just grabbing a mop. Stay safe."

 

You and Mark both laugh as the janitor leaves in a rush.

 

"So five minutes before the bell rings teachers start going to their classrooms, as for the policeman he doesn't worry that much in the mornings, lunch is the hardest time with him, just follow me and we'll be okay? Ain't no butt stabber going to get us!" He exclaims.

 

You laugh at the last sentence and follow him around the hall, blending in with the other students but not talking to anyone. You half hoped (Y/F) wouldn't come barging in, it would ruin everything.

 

"Okay, let's act like we're going to chemistry." Mark whispers. You nod and turn to the right side, letting Mark lead the way, the same adrenaline from a few nights ago came back and you felt indestructible.

 

As you approached one of the exits Mark was precisely right. You both run out the doors and charge up the street, if your parents found out about this they wouldn’t approve of Mark, and they would probably ground you for months.

 

You followed Mark into the small café that was a couple blocks down from the school. Mark didn’t seem to wanna stay for coffee or anything, it was just to not be in the opening until you guys are out of the school district, which wasn’t that far to begin with. The school district was only a few miles long, it was so short the bus route wasn't going to pick you up at the beginning of the year until you're mom complained to them.

 

"So where are we going now?" You ask.

 

"My place, it's about a quarter of a mile from here."

 

He holds out his hand, you take it and walk out with him, he guides you down a small alley, Cincinnati this time of year didn’t appreciate walkers so you were freezing even though you just had a small run. You and Mark stay silent as you make sure the coast is clear. When you find yourself at his door you start to feel nervous. He welcomed you in with a smile and a gesture of his hand, as you walk in you take your shoes off and admire the medium size home.

 

"Parents work together, anyhow did you eat breakfast? I'm so hungry."

 

"No I didn’t, do you skip school a lot?"

 

"Nah, maybe a couple times this year, nothing serious. I only do it on special occasions when I need to." He winks at you and goes to open the fridge. You follow, admiring the cleanness.

 

After awhile Mark hands you a steaming plate of French toast. Your stomach grumbles as you pour syrup on it and cut the first piece with caution.

 

"So tell me about yourself (Y/N). I mean I've liked you from a distance. There's bound to be stuff I don’t know about you."

 

******

 

After seven hours of laughing and getting to know each other you were now in Mark's bedroom playing a game called "GTA". You were in Mark's lap on the floor, both of your feet were spread out and your head rested on his chest as you both played.

 

"Ahh! You just wasted us!" Mark yells. You giggle and gently nudge him on the arm, what you didn’t expect was to feel a half chub on the small of your back. You flinched as you sat up, you turned your head to see Mark's face red as a tomato.

 

"I'm sorry, I can't control what I want."

 

You blush, your cheeks seem hot as hell, and in that moment you didn’t know what to do. Could you actually sleep with Mark? You didn’t want to keep your virginity forever, but you didn’t want to be a whore either.

 

You decide that it wasn’t bad to take what you want.

 

"You can uh, leave if you want. Not that I want you to!" Mark exclaims.

 

You turn your head up to meet his lips in a sensual kiss, knowing Mark must be throbbing you wanted to keep the foreplay a minimum if you really was going to do this.

 

Mark groaned in your mouth as you grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled a bit. You turn around so you can fully kiss right. When you place your mouth back to his, his tongue asks for permission, you accept and massage your tongue against his, moaning in his mouth as you felt the wetness starting to form within your panties.

 

Mark makes quick work of you shirt, admiring your bust and curves. He licks his lips as he raises your bra off quickly and pinches one of your now erect nipples. You moan and buck your hips without even knowing.

 

"I've wanted to do this for awhile. Your so fucking perfect." He says, closing his mouth around your right nipple and sucking without any restraints.

 

You moan and lock your hands into his hair, enjoying everything he has to give you. When he removes his mouth he gently blows on the now wet nipple, making a gentle tingle go through your whole body.

 

Mark groans and lifts you off the ground, tossing you onto the bed and unzipping your pants. You felt kind of mad at yourself for not matching your bra and underwear but Mark seemed to enjoy what he saw, you could see his full on hard on, and now you felt nervous. You knew it hurt the first time, you always freared that, Mark wasn’t making it any better with how gifted he was with size.

 

He comes back up to your face and kisses you, going from your lips to your neck, leaving wet kissed along your soft spots, and then sucking.

 

"Please no visible hickey!" You pleaded.

 

Mark hummed and went lower to your breast. He gently rolled his thumb on your right nipple, shifting his weight from your leg to the other.

 

When he kissed your navel and starts to take your panties down you whimper.

 

"Your so wet." Mark whispers.

 

You moan as you feel an unfamiliar finger open your lower lips. Without any hesitation you open your legs and look down. Mark fixes his glasses as he starts to lower his face. You never received head, or anything really so all of this was new to you. When his tongue simulated your clit you moan and try to close your legs, you’ve touched yourself before, but a tongue was way different. Mark groans, making a vibrating sensation. You feel your stomach twisting, this feeling was something you never felt and Mark barely was touching you.

 

You see him smile as he knows how sensitive you are and gently sucks your clit. You moan, feeling a lovely sensation flow through you, making you whole body shiver. You could see anything, for your eyes rolled in the back of your head. You could still feel mark humming, making your orgasm ride out. The noises you were making were nothing you could understand all you really cared about was this feeling.

 

When you feel Mark stop, the feeling start to fade but everything felt as if you were walking on clouds, when you finally had gotten your vision back Mark had all his clothes off, his body definitely was a masterpiece. His cock was something to admire, the veins that were visible told you he needed your attention.

 

You spread your legs wantonly and moan as he starts to place himself against your entrance. The pressure comes next, but it was barely there since you were still on cloud nine. When Mark finally was all the way in, the pain was more there but the pleasure of satisfying him was all you wanted.

 

"You so tight." He groans and starts to move his hips slowly.

 

You moan, never did you think sex could be so hot, you originally thought it was a waste of time since the guy never seems to help the girl reach her high point.

 

As Mark started to move more, his breathes seemed to get uneven, and after a minute or so his finger was on you sensitive clit, rubbing it at the best of his ability. The over simulation made your stomach twist once more, could you come again? Was that even possible? All the pleasure you was receiving told you it was, when Mark pinched it you felt the feeling come over you again, not as strong as it was but it felt just as good, you felt yourself squeeze his cock and come all over him.

 

"God your perfect." Mark mutters as he pulls out, coming all over your lower hip bone.

 

"So are you. You must have sex a lot." You muttered, everything was hot and tiring and all you wanted to was curl up with him.

 

"Actually that was my um....First time. You must have a lot of sex to, you seem very experienced with uh...Taking cock."

 

You couldn’t believe you took his virginity away, you were proud either way.

 

"Actually, I am-well was a virgin, I guess we watch a lot of porn huh?"

 

"Redtube?"

 

"Redtube." You giggle.

 

Mark kisses you once more and takes you by the waist, holding you and slowly caressing stomach. For once everything felt right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this one, woops...Sue me!
> 
> Feedback is well appreciated! Make sure to leave a kudo also <3


End file.
